


Weihnachtskeksen

by piu_fairy_tales



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GerEng - Freeform, Gift Fic, Gift for a friend, Ludwig Beilschmidt - Freeform, M/M, They are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piu_fairy_tales/pseuds/piu_fairy_tales
Summary: It is Christmas morning and Ludwig tried to bake some cookies for Arthur to surprise him.
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Weihnachtskeksen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kojiro_Of_Spades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojiro_Of_Spades/gifts).



> This is a gift for a friend that’s very dear and special to me. Merry Christmas Arthur. I hope you like it. <3

Slivers of faint light filtered through emerald curtains. It was cloudy outside like it consistently had been the past days. Blinking his eyes Arthur slowly woke up. He yawned, still feeling sleepy he shifted under the warm and cozy sheets. He let his head sag back into the soft inviting cushions. The bed was so comfortable, tempting him to close his eyes again and sleep just a little longer this Christmas morning, but he wouldn’t give in. Sighing contentedly he rolled over meeting an empty space next to him. Ludwig had already gotten up. It was then the smell of something burning yet sweet filled his nostrils.

Arthur sat up in bed, his expression curious and mildly concerned. He stretched out his arms above the blanket, giving himself a bit more time to wake up before getting out of bed. He put on his fluffy slippers ready to investigate where Ludwig was and what exactly caused that smell. The bed left unmade and still wearing his green tartan pyjama’s Arthur made his way downstairs, following the soft noises that came from the kitchen.

Creaking of the stairs, clearly audible over the soft Christmas music buzzing in the kitchen, notified Ludwig Arthur had finally woken up as well. “Good morning!” He greeted Arthur before he had even made it to the hallway downstairs.

“Good morning.” Arthur greeted him in return, leaning against the door frame. His eyebrows raised at the unusual sight in front of him.

Ludwig turned around to face him. He smiled, a warm expression that softened his strong features. An apron covered with flour was tied neatly around his waist. “I baked some cookies for you,” he explained, gesturing to the tray of cookies beside him. His smile turned sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, “or well... tried.”

Arthur couldn’t stop himself from breaking into a smile as well. “You did?”

He went over to the counter. Ludwig made stars, Christmas trees and... ornaments? Snow globes maybe? Arthur wasn’t sure, but didn’t ask. Picking up one of the cookies he inspected it, turning the cookie in his hand. How pleasant that they were still lukewarm. Unfortunately, but also unsurprising with that smell, the back was a deep shade of black instead of a dark toasted brown like the top. He took a bite regardless. His face scrunched up.

“They are... a little burned.” Ludwig warned him, his expression apologethic.

“It is.” Arthur confirmed, taking another bite anyway.

Ludwig watched him for a moment and then took a cookie as well, deciding to give his hard work a taste himself. If Arthur took another bite they couldn’t be that bad even if they were burned. His forehead wrinkled at the sensation in his mouth. “They taste awful!” He exclaimed, looking at Arthur with concern. How could he willingly eat that? 

Arthur hummed softly in agreement, “They do.”

Ludwig didn’t say anything in return and Arthur didn’t add to his statement, leaving them both staring at each other quietly. Christmas songs from the radio filled the silence between them, keeping the atmosphere comfortable and lighthearted. Eventually Ludwig cracked and chuckled softly, amused by the situation, his poor attempt at baking and Arthur’s expression. Arthur chuckled as well, gaining another chuckle from Ludwig until they both burst out laughing.

“Would you like some tea instead?” Ludwig offered when they both calmed down a little.

“Yes darling” Arthur replied, still regaining his composure. He silently watched Ludwig when he filled the kettle with water and put it on the fire. It was a peaceful scene. It made him happy, Ludwig made him happy.

Just when he wanted to step away to get their saucers and cups Ludwig wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist and gently pulled him closer. He smiled, gazing down at Arthur’s face. “Fröhliche Weihnachten Arthur.”

“Merry Christmas Ludwig.”


End file.
